Et tu?
by sparklybutterfly42
Summary: August 10th 1776: England recieves a very distressing letter from the colonies that will change his life forever. Betrayal hurts so much when it's by the one you love most. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! back again so soon! After writing True Strength today, I was looking at an awesome website called This Day in History and found that August 10th was the day that the news of the Declaration reached London. Funny, as I kinda hinted at the revolution in True Strength! So I decided to write a little fic from England's pov about how he felt and all.**

**I tried to keep the issues and everything as historic as possible.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love."

John LeCarre

* * *

It was an ordinary August day in London, and England had a headache. He was not having a good day. Or a good week. In fact, he hadn't felt "good" in a long time. The ridiculous uprisings in the colonies had not ceased and he was getting tired of it. It was straining his relationship with America. Irritably, he remembered his last visit to the growing colony, and it wasn't a pleasant memory.

* * *

_America glared at him from across the table. England glared back with just as much vigor. _

"_Why can't you just see our way?" The boy groused. "You aren't being fair!"_

"_I have been more than fair to you. In fact, I've been far too lenient. I never had such trouble from my other colonies because I was stricter with them. I made a mistake." England sighed._

"_Yes, you have made a mistake." America growled standing indignantly. The boy had grown. He had grown so much in such a short time. He was merely in a rebellious phase. It would pass. England was certain._

"_We only want our rights!" the American continued. "It's not like we want to leave you! We are still loyal to the king! And yet we are treated as inferior by all those in England! We're British too, so why don't you treat us as such?" The boy took on a hurt tone. England didn't want to look into his eyes. They had so much power over him._

"_Please, lad. You know I love you." England whispered. "And because I love you, I'm doing this. You won't survive on your own."_

"_I don't want to!" America declared. "But I just want to be respected! That's all we want! You're taking away our rights and taxing us, and you even force us to take in your soldiers and cater to their every whim! We can't afford this! You have to stop! Last time Ben was in England, he was openly mocked by your people and your parliament! What did we do to deserve this?"_

_England let out a sigh. "Your people are fighting us, America. You have to stop them or this could escalade. Neither of us wants that, love. You can't afford a war, and I'd rather it didn't come to that."_

"_If only you would listen, it wouldn't be necessary!" America's cry went unheeded as England left._

* * *

And the rebellion had only gotten worse. England had even hired mercenaries from the Hesse region of the remains of the Holy Roman Empire. They were ruthless, but they did their job. Small battles and skirmishes happened between the rebels and the British army, but nothing monumental. Most of the Americans were still loyal to the crown, though they were growing alarmingly discontent. As England continued to nurse his headache, a loud pounding at his door startled him.

"What is it?" He snapped irritably.

Through the door strode King George III. England immediately rose from his chair and bowed, but without a word the king handed him an envelope and left. England opened the package curiously and stared, confused at the heading.

In Congress: July 4, 1776

A unanimous declaration of the thirteen united States of America.

As England continued to read, his face grew ashen, and his hands trembled. America wanted to secede? France had told him that the colony had been asking for assistance with dealing with his caretaker, but he could never have imagined America would actually want to secede!

England didn't realize he was tearing up until his eyes misted over. That was it, then. He could have nothing without it being ripped from him. All the countries hated him, all his brothers bullied and loathed him, and now, America, the only thing on this Earth whom he thought would never leave him, whom he had allowed himself to need, whom he had showered with all his affections and attention, raising him with pride and love, wanted nothing to do with him. Why did everything have to be taken from him, even his child: his little brother?

No. He would not let it happen. He couldn't allow the only thing that gave him happiness to leave. He would bring America back. Even if it killed him.

England laid his head down on his desk and wept.

* * *

**Really short, I know. I just wanted to write something. Today is also the day that Japan surrendered to the Allies. I thought of making a fic for that, but didn't have much inspiration. Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review with any criticism and suggestions you may have! Bye bye!**

**8i8**

**~sparklybutterfly42**


End file.
